Almost everywhere people are exposed to various audio contents, such as music, through various sources, such as television, radio, audio systems, and the like. With the advent of new-generation consumer electronic (CE) devices (such as smartphones, handheld personal digital assistants (PDAs), and handheld recording devices), a user may record and/or identify audio content in the surroundings of the CE device and/or the user. Such recording/identification requires user intervention.
A user may also want to refer to an audio content associated with an audio environment of the user and/or the CE device at some point in time after the time when the audio content was played in the audio environment of the user and/or the CE device. In such a scenario, the user may no longer have access to identify the audio content.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.